


Ramsay Bolton Dies In The End

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, See the title, Songfic, ramsay bolton dies, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: Ramsay x reader based off Love is Madness by Thirty seconds to Mars?From Anon.





	Ramsay Bolton Dies In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 'Love is Madness' by 30 Seconds to Mars. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LSfN46S9ck )  
> Kick ass song, kick ass request.

“I knew the moment I looked into your eyes.”

That’s what came out of his mouth. He spat a bit of blood at me. His wrists were tied behind him. The majority of the rope was wrapped around his lap like a python hugging him tighter and tighter. The chair was suspended in the air by a heavy chain. His shirt was torn so I could see his chest. He was bruised from the beating that it took to get him in this chair. He swung slowly above me. 

“I’d have to swallow all of your lies.” He finished his thought.

“I never said I would be your lover,” I responded. Ramsay chuckled.

“You fucked me like you were. Or do you not remember saying my name over and over again?” Ramsay scoffed. Another bit of blood landed on the ground next to me. Ramsay’s feet dangled in the air. He didn’t dare try to kick me in my face.

“Does it really matter now?” I asked. Ramsay’s knife felt sharp to the touch. I almost cut my own finger while holding it. 

“No,” Ramsay smiled at me. “I guess it doesn’t.” His labored breathing told me everything. He knew how this was going to end. Silence fell between us like a Sunday evening before work the next day. You wanted to enjoy those moments until the anxiety hit.

It had to end this way. There was no other way. This wasn’t business. This was a deep personal hurt I knew I wouldn’t be able to recover from. 

“Tell me how,” Ramsay broke the silence.

“You don’t wanna know why?”

“I know why,” he smiled. I watched blood form on his gums. “I’ve hurt you. That’s why.”

“That’s not why. I knew you would hurt me.” I favored my left leg. I could feel the tempting itch come to me again. “I’ve known you for a long time, Ramsay.”

“Someone had to share toys with me,” he joked. His face fell when I didn’t laugh with him. “Tell me how we got here.” My head shook.

“You’re smart. Don’t you understand?” I gestured all around us. “This was arranged. This was planned.”

“How much of it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Was everything a plan?” The question was pointed at me as if Ramsay held a gun to my head. It was a dangerous question. I looked up to Ramsay who waited for an answer. His unreadable expression bothered me. 

“Yes,” I answered.

“You’re lying,” he chuckled. “Why lie to me now?”

“It’s not a lie.”

“You’re going to tell me that every night we spent together was a careful ruse? Every kiss, every touch, all of it was fake?”

“Yes.”

“Liar!” Ramsay screamed. The chain shook and Ramsay swung more in the air. His voice echoed in the empty warehouse. No one could hear him for miles. It was only me and the car waiting outside with two of Ramsay’s bastards. They were under my command now.

“I’m not in the mood to answer any more of your stupid questions.” I put Ramsay’s knife away and took out the pistol my father gave me when I turned 18. Faith was always reliable to me. I’ve collected other weapons since then, but Faith was the one I used to get the job done.

“You’re going to stand there and deny everything we had to me,” Ramsay growled. “You’re going to kill me anyways. What does it matter? Why lie to my face?”

I started to load the gun. Loading the whole thing was unnecessary, but I did fill the magazine halfway. I didn’t trust Ramsay. Even though I had him tied up and suspended in the air, I still didn’t trust him. Not anymore. I inserted the magazine into place and pointed it at Ramsay.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t have to.”

“We could’ve had everything,” he told me. “I promised you everything.”

“That’s not the way this world works, Ramsay.”

“I don’t care how the world works. I cared about having everything.”

“Oh, now you admit it. That you wanted everything for yourself.”

“I wanted everything with you!” He yelled. He started to wrestle against his restraints. “You said you would save me! Now look at you, are you happy? Are you satisfied with yourself?”

He knew where to hit. He knew exactly what to say to hurt me the most. I hadn’t been happy in the longest time. I was exhausted. I didn’t want to do this anymore. If I didn’t do this, I would be walking into my own grave. I would be ashes and dust before I could utter any kind of excuse. 

I held the gun steady and pointed it at his head. I swallowed hard and exhaled my breath. This was harder than I wanted it to be. Ramsay looked at me with disgust. As if I was the worst kind of person that ever existed on Earth. And maybe I was.

“Just say it. Just admit it to me.”

“You’re on a power trip right now?” I asked him. “You’re relentless.” He shook his head. 

“I need to know. Before you do it.”

“Ramsay—

“If you don’t tell me, then just fucking do it. Kill me already. What are you waiting for?” Ramsay’s voice raised. “Don’t tell you suddenly can’t do it. If everything was fake, then your hand shouldn’t be shaking like that. I’ll make it easy.”

“Don’t do this. Please.”

“Then admit it.”

“I can’t!”

“Say it! Tell me to my face that you didn’t love me. Do it! Finish me off! Do it, you fuckin—

The first bullet went into his cheek. The second and third went into his chest. Ramsay’s head hung in silence as the suspended chair swayed to and fro. Blood seeped into his shirt and dripped onto his pants and the ground. For a moment, I thought he wasn’t dead. That he would come back to life and scream at me more. His head still hung, no longer moving. It was finished. 

I choked back a sob and turned around. Two of Ramsay’s bastards waited behind me.

“Take it away and get rid of him,” I ordered. “Then take me to my father.” The bastards’ voices sounded so faded. I felt a cold numbness set into my legs and up my spine.

“What of Roose? How do we tell him about Ramsay?” one of them asked. I glanced back to the body hanging from a chain in the warehouse.

“Give Roose his body. Tell him a Lannister always pays their debts.”


End file.
